


Live Show

by aguszmc



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguszmc/pseuds/aguszmc
Summary: Sejun decided to bug Stell during an interview that has thousands of viewers.
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & John Paulo Nase | Sejun, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Live Show

**Author's Note:**

> IM WRITING THIS KASI TANGINA NG STELLJUN PUTA AISVSKAAJSV I CANNOT WITH THEM
> 
> trash ul8 ehehe the summary sucks lol

Sejun was having a hard time these past few days because Stell was being brat. Stell would send sexy pictures minutes before their events and or shootings start, making things harder (a/n: depends on you on how you interpret it ehe) for Sejun. Him not being able to touch that beautiful and well-toned body was pure hell. He cannot touch him since cameras were facing them but Sejun was brought to the edge and decided to put an end to this. 

Now, they are scheduled to have a live interview on Instagram together with Kevan. Being the brat he is, Stell sent Sejun a picture of him topless and sweating while doing a lipbite, his Adam's apple popping out. Sejun was quickly turned on by this, biting his lips while his heart started beating fast. He glanced at Stell who was grinning at his phone. 

_"Boys, magsa-start na yung live, pumwesto na kayo."_ Ate Rappl said to them. Originally, their positions were different from the live. Stell and Sejun were supposed to be on the opposite sides but then, Sejun decided to be at the back of Stell. Stell gulped upon seeing Sejun approaching him. 

_"Oh? Diba dun ka sa kabila? Bat nandito ka?"_ Stell asked nervously but he managed to keep his nervousness inside. 

_"Gusto ko eh, bakit ba?"_ Sejun told him. 

_"Ate Rappl, diba dun si Paulo sa—"_ Stell was cut off when Josh pressed the button requesting them to join Kevan's live. 

_"I win."_ Sejun whispered just enough to make Stell hear him. 

The interview was going smoothly, answering questions about their newly released music video not until Sejun rested his chin on top of Stell's head (a/n: ulo sa taas). Sejun also wrapped his arms unto Stell's shoulder, back hugging him. Stell was tensed but minutes later, he was comfortable since Sejun was not doing anything suspicious. 

It was in the middle of the live when Sejun's hand started to roam around Stell's chest. Stell pretended that nothing happened. He just stayed quiet. Sejun then placed his hand on his boyfriend's right chest then gently squeezed the sensitive bud while normally answering questions as if he wasn't doing anything sinful in front of the camera. Stell looked up to Sejun who was just acting normal so Stell tried to shrug it off. Sejun once again caressed Stell's chest. The younger grabbed both of older's wrist, trying to stop him from what he was doing. He cannot say something to Sejun because if he did, it will make the scene more noticeable for the viewers. 

Stell let go of Sejun's wrists as soon as he thought that Sejun was going to stop. Sejun's hand then landed on Stell's neck, letting his hands travel on Stell's Adam's apple, occasionally pinching it. Stell's pants were getting tighter. He gripped on his seat very tight, his palm sweating. _Konti nalang Stell, matatapos din toh_

 _"Thank you!"_ they said in chorus then they were out of Kevan's live. After that, Stell stood up then looked at Sejun who was smirking. 

_"Buti hindi ka nag-moan kanina, ang sensitive mo pa naman"_ Sejun slightly chuckled on Stell whose looks were piercing. Sejun was sitting at a corner in the office, waiting for Kuya Yuri to come to drive them to their condominium. Sejun scrolled on his Twitter account and saw clips of him doing the "thing" to Stell. 

_"STELL!!!"_ Sejun called him out. Stell went to Sejun then Sejun let Stell sit next to him then made him watch the video. Stell was shocked while Sejun was laughing his ass out because he saw Stell turning into red as a tomato. 

_"Gago ka talaga kahit kailan! Tignan mo, nakita pa nila! Aghh"_ Stell said irritated. 

_"Ows? Bat ka nagagalit? After what you've done to me the past few days?"_ Sejun said jokingly. Stell remained silent for he was guilty of his actions. He opened his calendar then took a glance on it.

_"Looks like we don't have a schedule until next week. Parang ayos lang na mahirapan ka maglakad bukas ah...Get ready, baby"_

_"Stell, Sejun, nanjan na daw si Kuya Yuri sa labas, tara na."_ Justin told them. Sejun got up then winked at Stell who was left there. 

_"AGHHHH Sejun naman~ sorry na nga"_ Stell pleaded, regret shown in his face. 

_"Stell, tara na daw, gagabihin pa tayo."_ Ken told him then left. Sejun went back to Stell then placed on of his arms on top of the latter's shoulder, guiding him to the exit, leaving him with no choice. 

**Author's Note:**

> walang proofread proofread toh gegege bye salamats


End file.
